


梦与兔子洞

by Mionemrys



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mionemrys/pseuds/Mionemrys
Summary: 一个原创角色的小短篇，我 x BJD娃娃。灵感来自我的queerness，我的梦，和一遍又一遍地单曲循环Sleeping at Last的Dark Horse。
Relationships: Bruna & Mionemrys, Bruna/Mionemrys





	梦与兔子洞

前段时间一直在单曲循环。

彷佛走着走着路掉进了被落叶覆盖的兔子洞。

兔子洞的主人是个纤瘦的玩偶姑娘，有光滑的球状关节和精雕细琢的脸。虽然精致，她却有一双不合的、斜视的眼睛，眼底红红的总有点欲哭未哭的样子。

虽然是个兔子洞，但姑娘的品味让这个泥泞的洞穴非常温馨。她收集了一窗台的机械怀表、蜡烛和音乐盒，白天听着音乐转圈，苍白纤细的四肢咯咯吱吱地上下翻飞；晚上点了蜡烛安眠，清澈却歪斜的黑眼珠被睫毛安然地盖上。

她小小的木头家具边缘柔和，墙上和地上都铺了带有叶子花纹的瓷砖。在屋里跳舞的时候，她的鞋跟磕在地上，脆生生的。

我深深爱上了这个精巧的地方，隔三差五就会来做客。我给姑娘带好看的音乐盒，往年没来及点的漂亮圣诞蜡烛，还有闲置的丝带、花边、胸针和项链。我们给音乐盒上满发条，合著叮叮当当的音符把项链拆成一颗一颗的小珠子，把花边和丝带剪开又缝在一起。

从此，姑娘的衣柜里多了丝带裁剪的裙子，格子条纹的贝雷帽，珠子编成的头饰和小挎包；墙上挂着的除了零零碎碎的坚果和绿植藤蔓，又多了金属徽章和坠了蕾丝边的胸针。我带来的音乐盒几乎和姑娘的床一样大了，但幸好兔子洞很大，我们再怎么堆积杂物，都不觉得逼仄。

我从家里搬来一本辞典，摊开铺上餐巾当床，一旦玩得晚了就躺在书上入睡。有时半夜醒来，盯着跳跃的烛光，看着玩偶姑娘玫瑰一般熟睡的脸和颤动的睫毛，总会在脸上浮起微笑之前，感到自己的心渐渐沉下去。

但我们还是站在床一样大的音乐盒上牵着手跳舞，拆掉了我带来的所有项链，没日没夜地靠在一起编织缝纫，彷佛感受不到时光的流逝。

秋末的时候下了几场大雨，落叶刷刷地和着雨水被卷进来，淹湿了姑娘的沙发和被子；立冬那天下了一场雪，一夜之间洞里就结了冰，任凭点燃多少蜡烛，也不能再温暖起来了。

我拉着姑娘的手在屋里转着圈地滑冰，她望着我笑，但四肢却慢慢僵硬了。老旧的螺丝因为寒冷突然碎裂，她一下摔在地上，眼睁睁看着自己修长的小腿滑到床底。

我想修好玩偶姑娘，但怎么也找不到配套的螺丝。渐渐地，她的指节，她的脚趾，她的腰，精致的球状关节一个接一个地失灵了。当我在大雪纷飞的冬至最后一次去看她的时候，她把自己用被子裹着，卷曲的头发被屋里滴滴答答的冰柱打湿，黏在她锋利的下颌角上。

没人再给音乐盒和机械怀表上发条了，蜡烛滴滴答答燃烧殆尽，绿植枯萎，挂饰蒙尘，就连漂亮的瓷砖地板都变得脏兮兮的，都是雨雪带进来的泥土。

整个屋子一片死寂。

她说她不再能活过这个冬天。

跟我走吧，我说，我会给你打磨螺丝，把你修好，我会给你做新的床和屋子，我冬天会时时刻刻把你抱在怀里，让你暖和。我会给你缝冬天的衣服，买温暖的鞋子，我们甚至可以一起旅行，去维也纳，音乐盒里的音乐，我们可以亲耳去听。

玩偶姑娘摇了摇头。

“我不能一受到别人的邀请，就跑去别人家住玩偶屋呀。我还是喜欢自己的家。”

“那好吧。”我的心沉了下去，分别的时刻终于到来了。

“我必须要走了，但我可以再多陪你一会儿。”

我在结了冰的地上坐下，头枕在姑娘的床沿，定定地看着她的眼睛。

我可真羡慕你啊，我说，你这么短暂平淡，但却有无牵无挂的自由。

“你想变成我吗？”

“我可以吗？”

玩偶姑娘没有说话。她侧过头来，冰凉的、固体的嘴唇贴上我的。

豆沙色的乙烯基温柔又寒冷。

一个磨砂一般的吻。

我在发抖，温热的什么东西从眼眶里掉出来。我伸出双臂想要抱住她，可她却不见了，只剩下蜷缩在一起的被子，和从没有过温度的床。

我揉揉眼睛，感觉自己的血肉和温度在渐渐消失。拼尽了力气跑到镜子前面，我看到自己苍白纤细的骨架正一点一点地充盈起来，变成了精雕细琢的完美四肢，还有光滑的球状关节。我突然有了饱满的额头，锋利的下颌和小巧的鼻子，但眼睛还是歪歪斜斜、欲哭无泪的样子。我从未觉得这是什么缺陷，反而是这点让我的姑娘独一无二。

我必须要走了，但我这样是爬不出兔子洞的。我把从家里带来的辞典竖起来推到洞口，打算踩着衣柜爬出去。可我四肢无力，地上又结了冰，推了几步就摔倒了。

我摔跪在地上，膝盖磕上了闪闪发亮的瓷砖，小腿从关节脱开滑到床底。我的手腕卡在九十度无法伸直，我的脖子，我的腰，我的手肘都陆续定住了，我想挣扎，却一下躺在地上，只能盯着自己完美却无用的残缺身体欲哭无泪。

外面的风又刮起来了，雪水从洞口滴滴答答渗了进来，泡湿了我的头发和衣服。眼看我手腕的球状关节也要被泡开了。我闭上眼睛大声叫喊，声音被井喷一般突然涌进来的雪水淹没在洞底。

睁开眼睛的时候灯开着，我侧躺着蜷缩在被子里。

桌上音乐盒里的芭蕾女孩兀自旋转，声音断断续续，而我抱着腿，手腕早已失去了知觉。

**Author's Note:**

> （写完之后去搜了搜，觉得MaskCat家的Bruna比较符合我的想象，可惜早就停售下架了）  
> 写于2018年12月


End file.
